


Chubby Bear is Mine

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Chibi, F/M, Family, Western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mengisahkan seorang anak perempuan yang kesepian kendati ia berstatus sebagai putri bangsawan. Tak dinyana suatu hari ayahnya membawa pulang seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi anggota baru di keluarganya. Sedangkan, biasanya ia tak diperkenankan bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Dan semenjak itu ia merasa hari-harinya lebih berwarna, lantaran kehadiran beruang imutnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Bear is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

The Lady Jaejoong Kim menurutkan pandangannya pada kereta kuda mewah yang mulai meninggalkan halaman kediamannya. Boneka gajah berwarna merah berada dalam dekapan lemasnya. Di puncak kepalanya terdapat pita besar yang turut condong ke bawah saat ia merunduk lesu. Hari ini pun ia kembali ditinggalkan ibunya ke pabrik sepatu milik keluarganya. Sedangkan ayahnya selaku detektif sama sekali belum pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Alhasil, lagi-lagi ia hanya berteman abdi keluarganya di kediaman besarnya, selain hewan peliharaannya yang acap kali ia paksa untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Dan biarpun orang tuanya mendatangkan pengajarnya ke rumah, rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan ia dikirim ke sekolah asrama yang jauhnya bermil-mil dari London.

Semestinya tugas ibunya hanya menyelesaikan urusan rumah tangga, seperti membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, dan membesarkannya yang merupakan putri satu-satunya sebagai pilar penting dari stabilitas sosial tanpa membebani sang kepala keluarga. Pun seharusnya hak-hak perempuan sangat terbatas, di antaranya tidak mempunyai hak politik, hak untuk menuntut, serta hak untuk memiliki properti, terlebih setelah menikah. Sebab ketika seorang perempuan menikah, hak-haknya secara hukum diberikan kepada suaminya, yang akan mengontrol semua properti, pendapatan, dan harta.

Tetapi ayahnya tak pernah melarang ibunya sebagai anak tunggal untuk keluar rumah, khususnya mengelola pabrik sepatu peninggalan kakeknya. Dan lagi pemimpin negara adalah seorang ratu, yang menunjukkan bahwa tak selamanya status perempuan lebih rendah dari laki-laki.

Sebenarnya konsep pater familias masih tertanam kuat dalam budaya Inggris dimana suami sebagai kepala rumah tangga dan pemimpin moral keluarga. Namun ayahnya tetap mengasihi serta menghormati ibunya, tak seperti kebanyakan kaum aristokrat yang kolot dan menomorsatukan pemisahan ruang antara laki-laki dengan perempuan. Barangkali karena ayahnya adalah salah seorang dari sekian pria kalangan bangsawan di daratan Eropa yang merupakan keturunan Asia.

.

.

.

.

“Jaejae….”

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar suara manis dari pria yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Sejatinya ia cukup terkejut. Ia yang menunggu ibunya di meja makan untuk santap malam justru dihadiahi pelukan ayahnya. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya bersekongkol untuk memberikan kejutan padanya. Ia bisa mencium aroma sabun di tubuh ayahnya yang menunjukkan kalau pria itu baru saja membersihkan diri. Berarti ayahnya tiba di rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya sebelum ini.

Ia melengos ketika ayahnya mencoba mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. Ia pun memasang muka masamnya yang malah menjadikannya tampak lebih menggemaskan.

“Putri Papa merajuk, huh?” goda sang ayah yang bernama lengkap Hyun Joong Kim itu, “Nanti cantiknya bisa hilang kalau cemberut terus….”

Bocah enam tahunan itu masih merengut yang justru membuatnya terlihat makin imut-imut.

“Ayo tebak apa yang Papa bawa pulang selain banyak makanan untuk Vick?”

“Apa memangnya, Papa?” Akhirnya Jaejoong tertarik juga jika menyangkut oleh-oleh untuknya, “Gaun, boneka, atau patung porselen lagi?” Kalau untuk sepatu cantik, ia bisa minta pada ibunya.

Hyun Joong menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Jaejoong, “Kali ini bukan barang.”

“Kalau begitu apa?” Jaejoong kelihatan berpikir keras, “Puppy lagi? Atau kitten?”

“Yang jelas, dia pasti menyahut kalau Jaejae ajak bercakap.”

“Vick juga sering menyalak waktu aku bicara. Tapi Vick tidak manis lagi kalau badannya lebih besar dari aku. Apa karena Vick terlalu banyak makan, Papa? Aku jadi takut….”

Hyung Joong terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekan Jaejoong tentang anjing putihnya yang berasal dari ras great pyrenees. Saat ini besarnya anjing itu memang sudah melebihi Jaejoong yang baru melalui usia balitanya. Dan ia kian gemas pada Jaejoong yang sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi lucu, yang terus dirindukannya jika profesinya sedang menuntutnya untuk tidak pulang.

“Yunho,” panggil Hyun Joong, lantas seorang anak laki-laki mendekat pada kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong memandang Yunho lekat-lekat. Hal pertama yang begitu menarik perhatiannya adalah mata Yunho yang sipit. Agaknya Yunho satu ras dengannya.

“Mulai sekarang, Yunho akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Usianya sembilan tahun, jadi hormati Yunho seperti kau menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu. Paham?”

Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho pun tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu setelah jam belajar usai, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong bermain di halaman rumah bersama Vick. Anjing putih berbadan besar namun sedikit malas itu lebih senang tiduran di bawah bangku taman yang terlindung dari cahaya matahari yang masih lumayan menyilaukan. Namun Vick akan tetap mengejar ranting kayu yang dilemparkan Yunho ke sana kemari.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu riang. Senyumnya terus mengembang dan sesekali tepukan tangannya yang penuh semangat menyambut keberhasilan Vick. Ia lazimnya memang tidak diperbolehkan bermain di luar rumah. Kalau pun diizinkan, harus didampingi beberapa pelayannya, juga dilarang bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Semenjak Yunho datang, hari-harinya tidak membosankan lagi kendati ayah dan ibunya masih saja meninggalkannya seperti biasanya.

Tetapi sedikit rasa cemburu menggelitik hatinya karena Vick cepat akrab dengan Yunho. Bahkan Vick seperti lebih menyayangi Yunho daripada dirinya. Buktinya Vick sangat menurut kepada anggota baru di keluarganya itu.

“Jiji,” panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. “Kau juga harus mencobanya. Ini sangat menyenangkan,” imbuhnya sembari mengulurkan ranting kayu yang baru saja dikembalikan Vick ke tangannya.

Belum sempat melemparkannya, Vick berusaha merebutnya yang sudah berpindah ke tangan Jaejoong.

“Ah, Vick! Jangan nakal!” serunya sambil berebut ranting yang digigit Vick. Tidak semestinya seorang perempuan terhormat seperti dirinya berbicara dengan suara keras, namun untuk kali ini ia sedikit melupakan etiket, “Uno juga jahat! Malah menertawakanku!”

Bukannya menurut, berikutnya anjing besar itu membuang ranting yang sudah berhasil direbutnya. Jaejoong yang terjatuh di atas rerumputan karena kehilangan keseimbangan lantas diterjang Vick.

Tawa Yunho makin terdengar manakala Vick berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan menjilati wajah rupawan sang calon lady yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Ia pun tak ingin mengakhiri kesenangan mereka.

Kikikan pelan Jaejoong menyusul kemudian saat ia mulai merasa kegelian. Ia bahkan tak peduli bila rambut panjang serta gaun manisnya menjadi kotor. Pasalnya baru kali ini Vick bertingkah begitu menggemaskan. Barangkali karena ia lebih sering mengurung Vick di dalam kandang.

Para pelayan yang mengawasi mereka dari teras rumah turut terkekeh senang melihat keceriaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menempati salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja kayu bundar di ruang santai rumahnya. Teman-teman perempuannya yang merupakan putri dari para sahabat ibunya juga duduk anggun mengelilinginya. Sedangkan ibu mereka tengah berbincang di ruang pagi. Pertemuan semacam ini merupakan kegiatan rutin kala akhir pekan dan diadakan secara bergiliran di kediaman mereka.

Jaejoong dan ketiga kawannya yang masih serumpun itu pun ikut bertingkah layaknya wanita dewasa. Seperti saat ini, dengan ditemani muffin dan kue jahe, serta cokelat panas pengganti teh beraroma kamomil yang disajikan di cangkir berukiran cantik.

“Lihatlah, kipas ini dibawakan Gege dari China,” pamer The Lady Heechul Kim yang lebih berumur di antara mereka berempat, tepatnya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Heechul adalah putri seorang hakim yang tersohor di Kerajaan Inggris.

“Gege juga membawakanku boneka porselen,” tambah nona muda dengan nama tengah Cinderella itu sambil membuka kipas bambunya kemudian mengayunkannya dengan anggun di depan wajahnya.

“Kalau Micky baru pulang dari Persia kemarin, dan dia memberiku kucing lucu sebagai buah tangan,” sahut The Lady Junsu Kim yang tak mau kalah dengan membanggakan tunangannya yang merupakan bangsawan muda dari klan Park.

Junsu yang akrab disapa Xiah itu adalah anak kedua dari pemilik banyak hotel. Salah satu hotel milik keluarganya terletak di kawasan tepi Laut Utara yang menjadi pertemuan dengan Sungai Thames, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan Thames Estuary. Sementara ibunya merupakan salah seorang aktris termasyhur di opera. Dan ia adalah saudara sepupu Jaejoong, selain Heechul.

“Jangan kira Chwang tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh sepulangnya dari Jerman waktu itu,” timpal The Lady Kyuhyun Cho turut mengagungkan tunangannya yang merupakan putra dokter. Adapun orang tuanya adalah pemilik beberapa akademi seni yang menjadi favorit.

“Dia memberiku harmonika buatan Matthias Hohner,” lanjutnya sebelum mengambil satu keping kue jahe dengan gaya bak perempuan aristokrat dewasa.

“Ternyata Max romantis juga.” Heechul menimpali, “Ku sangka dia tidak akan ingat kalau calon istrinya punya impian bermain di opera.”

“Hohohohoho~,” tawa anggun Junsu dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulutnya, menanggapi komentar kakak sepupunya yang memang lebih dewasa di antara mereka.

Lantas ketiga putri itu tertawa bersama tak ubahnya gelak apik nan berwibawa yang biasa mereka dengar ketika sedang bersama para wanita bangsawan, khususnya meneladan dari ibu mereka. Lain daripada ketiganya, Jaejoong merasa terkucil pada pertemuan kali ini karena ia merasa belum memiliki tunangan seperti mereka yang kabarnya sudah dijodohkan sejak sebelum dilahirkan.

.

.

.

.

“Uno…,” panggil Jaejoong malam itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Tidak perlu berlama-lama ia berdiri di depan pintu tinggi bercat putih itu karena sang pemilik kamar lekas membukanya.

“Mengapa Jiji belum tidur? Atau Jiji baru terbangun karena mimpi buruk?”

Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku menganggu tidur Uno?” Nona muda bertubuh mungil itu malah balik bertanya sembari meremas boneka gajah dalam pelukannya.

“Tidak sama sekali. Aku masih membaca buku yang kemarin dibelikan Papa.”

Jaejoong kembali meremas boneka merahnya. Ia merasa begitu sulit untuk mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya.

“Jiji ingin masuk?” tawar Yunho akhirnya.

“Boleh?” Takut-takut Jaejoong menengadah untuk memandang Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kakak angkatnya itu hanya menunjukkan senyum sembari memberikan jalan untuknya. Kemudian ia berjalan kikuk mengekor pada Yunho menuju tempat tidur setelah pintu ditutup. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Yunho meninggalkannya sendiri di atas kasur untuk mengambil suatu buku dari rak yang berada di sisi kamar yang berlawanan dengan perapian.

“Kalau Jiji belum mengantuk, coba baca buku ini.”

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong menerima ensiklopedia bunga yang diangsurkan Yunho.

“Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau Jiji suka membaca majalah Mama. Menurutku itu kurang baik karena tidak sesuai dengan umur Jiji.”

Usai mengatakannya, Yunho kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dengan menyandar kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia mengulum senyum ketika mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu memusatkan perhatian pada serangkaian keterangan mengenai beragam bunga. Rencananya ia hendak memberikan buku itu esok pagi, tetapi kebetulan Jaejoong menemuinya yang ia terka lantaran sedang tidak dapat tidur cepat malam ini.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap bahwa membaca merupakan kegiatan yang sia-sia untuk anak perempuan karena hanya akan menanamkan bermacam gagasan di kepala mereka. Dan dikhawatirkan akan menjadikan para perempuan sebagai pemberontak. Itu sebabnya kebanyakan sekolah asrama khusus perempuan tidak pernah mengizinkan anak muridnya untuk membaca buku. Namun ia lebih senang bila menjumpai seorang perempuan yang tajam pikirannya, selain baik budi pekertinya, agar ia bisa bertukar pikiran dengannya.

“Uno, kenapa aku belum punya tunangan?”

“Eh?” Pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tentu mengejutkan Yunho yang semula berkonsentrasi pada buku ilmiahnya.

“Waktu aku tanya mengapa harus bertunangan, Heenim menjawab kalau tunangannya adalah kesatria pelindungnya.” Jaejoong tanpa sadar memeluk buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. “Aku tidak mengerti, Uno….”

Yunho terkekeh pelan. “Mungkin maksud Heechul seperti Papa yang melindungi Mama.”

“Apa aku juga bisa mempunyai kesatria pelindung?”

“Mengapa tidak?”

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Yunho, lantas memeluk ensiklopedianya dengan sangat erat sebagai pelampiasan atas luapan rasa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya malam itu. Dalam benaknya, ia merencanakan hal menyenangkan yang hendak ia lewatkan dengan Jaejoong esok hari.

.

.

.

.

Untuk memuluskan rencananya, Yunho mendandani Jaejoong seperti anak lelaki. Tentu dengan meminta Jaejoong mengenakan pakaiannya.

“Benarkah Papa dan Mama tak akan marah?” tanya Jaejoong was-was.

“Percaya padaku.”

Jaejoong lebih yakin setelah melihat senyum lembut Yunho. Pun ia hanya menurut kala Yunho menggamit tangannya keluar kediamannya.

Orang tuanya sudah tak ada di rumah seusai makan pagi, tak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sedangkan para pelayan tak berusaha menghalangi dirinya yang dibawa Yunho meninggalkan rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Lagipula ia dan Yunho pergi dengan diantar kusir yang bekerja pada keluarganya, barangkali karena itu mereka tidak perlu merasa cemas akan kemarahan orang tuanya.

Namun ia belum tahu ke mana kereta kuda itu akan membawanya. Yunho yang tentunya tahu pun belum memberitahunya.

“Sudah sampai?” celetuk Jaejoong ketika tak lagi merasakan alunan kereta.

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyum yang membuat mata sipit itu tampak tertelan.

Ia sempat melihat bangunan sederhana dari balik jendela kereta sebelum kusir membukakan pintu untuknya. Yunho turun terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun. Saat itu pula ia merasa pakaian anak laki-laki lebih nyaman dibandingkan gaun lebarnya.

Begitu memijakkan kakinya di tanah, aroma menggugah selera menusuk hidungnya. Selanjutnya bangunan sederhana dengan cerobong asap yang mengepul menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Rupanya dari sana aroma gurih dan manis itu berasal.

“Panti ini menjual kue.”

Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, “Panti?”

Lantas ia membaca papan nama di dekat pintu gerbang; Cassiopeia Orphanage.

Yunho kembali menggandeng tangannya. Sambil berjalan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, juga menikmati udara segar di sana. Sungguh berbeda dengan di pusat kota yang terkontaminasi polusi pabrik.

“Yunbriel?”

“Kau kah itu?”

Perhatian Jaejoong teralih pada kasak-kusuk dari kejauhan. Ia tak tahu dari kapan segerombolan anak itu berdiri di ambang pintu panti.

“Yunbriel!”

Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti tatkala Yunho membalas pekikan itu dengan lambaian tangan. Tak lama sekumpulan anak panti berhamburan mengelilingi Yunho, tautan tangan keduanya pun terlepas.

“Kami merindukanmu.”

“Ayo main lagi!”

Kerumunan anak-anak yang melingkari Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdorong semakin jauh dari saudara barunya itu.

“Kapan kita pergi menonton sirkus lagi?”

“Aku ingin berdoa di katedral lagi bersamamu.”

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi karena merasa terlupakan. Ia memilih untuk berkeliling halaman panti seorang diri. Langkah pendeknya semakin mantap manakala alunan nada pilu membelai pendengarannya. Ia seolah terpaku di tempat ketika menemukan sumber suara. Tanpa berkedip, sebelah tangannya membetulkan baret yang sedikit menutupi penglihatannya dari sang peniup flute. Bukan hanya permainan gadis kecil itu yang memukaunya, namun hamparan bunga warna-warni di belakang bangunan panti tersebut.

“Namanya Victoria,” ujar Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekatnya, tanpa anak-anak yang sedari datang membuatnya merasa tersisih. Ia menoleh sekilas hanya untuk memastikan bahwa segerombolan anak itu kini berlarian di halaman depan panti, tak lagi mendominasi Yunho melebihi dirinya.

“Dia sebaya denganmu.” Yunho menambahkan.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik tiup itu. Victoria lebih unggul, dan mungkin mengenal Yunho lebih dulu darinya, dan ia jadi merasa kalah. Ia mengira Yunho hanya dekat dengannya, sehingga kenyataan yang menyambutnya pagi ini membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tak menentu.

“Ah iya, panti ini juga menjual bunga, jadi jangan heran kalau kau bisa menemukan padang bunga di sini,” jelas Yunho dengan melempar senyum padanya, “—justru ini yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu.”

Dan sekali lagi Yunho menggamit jemarinya, melintasi hamparan bunga yang kembali membuatnya terpana, pun semakin dekat dengan sosok Victoria yang sampai beberapa saat lalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

“Tuan Beruang!”

Yunho bereaksi terhadap panggilan Victoria. Gadis cilik bergaun sederhana itu memacu langkah ke arahnya diiringi senyum mengembang. Tak lupa Victoria memberikan salam singkat khas putri bangsawan. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali Victoria dititipkan ke panti itu, tak henti-hentinya menangis, sampai ia datang dengan memakai kostum beruang untuk menghiburnya.

“Hai,” sapa Victoria pada Jaejoong, “teman Tuan Beruang?”

Jaejoong mengangguk lesu tanpa menunggu Yunho untuk menjawabnya.

“Aku Victoria,” imbuhnya.

Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa Victoria tampak lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, apalagi dengan senyum yang merekah indah. Pantas saja Yunho suka, batinnya menyimpulkan sesuka hati.

“Permainan serulingmu mengesankan,” puji Jaejoong.

“Tuan Beruang pernah bilang kalau aku bisa bersaing dengan peniup flute opera jika gemar berlatih.”

“Oh—aku ingin melihat bunga,” sahut Jaejoong tak acuh sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

“Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Ibu Panti, agar menyiapkan kue jahe untuk kalian,” kata Victoria ceria, “atau mungkin muffin juga karena hari ini spesial—karena Tuan Beruang tak biasanya membawa teman.”

Sebelum Yunho sempat membalas, Victoria sudah berlari pelan memasuki bangunan panti melalui pintu belakang. Perhatiannya lantas terpusat pada Jaejoong yang mulai terlihat antusias dengan aneka bunga di sekelilingnya.

“Lihat Uno, bunga apa ini? Bentuknya seperti lonceng.”

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat Jaejoong menunjuk bunga biru yang memang tampak seperti kumpulan bel mini itu, “Bukannya itu juga ada di ensiklopedia?”

“Benarkah?” Jaejoong tampak mengingat-ingat, “Aku lupa.”

“Orang-orang menamainya Blue Bells,” terang Yunho setelah menghentikan tawa pelannya lantaran melihat perubahan mimik wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu. Ia lalu lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong untuk menyentuh si bunga biru.

“Blue Bells dianggap melambangkan kesendirian dan penyesalan.” Tawa Yunho kembali meledak lantaran Jaejoong mengangguk lucu dengan tampang serius seolah paham.

“Ah—lily of the valley!” tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah bunga dengan kelopak mirip blue bells, namun berwarna putih. Ia merasa senang karena ternyata ada jenis bunga yang ia tahu.

“Canna!” Jaejoong kini mendekat pada bunga merah dengan daun lebar. “Mama selalu bilang kalau bunga ini adalah yang terindah,” tambahnya dengan mata berbinar.

“Benarkah?” Yunho berjalan ke pinggir sungai, dan Jaejoong yang mengikutinya baru tahu ada sungai kecil di sana.

“Kalau aku lebih suka ini,” ungkap Yunho sembari berjongkok di dekat kumpulan bunga kecil berkelopak biru muda dengan putik kuning. “Ternyata juga mekar di musim semi kali ini.”

“Forget me not,” ucap keduanya bersamaan.

“Aa, ternyata kau belajar dengan cepat,” puji Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

Sekarang Jaejoong tahu alasan Yunho menyuruhnya memakai pakaian anak laki-laki, dibandingkan gaunnya yang merepotkan jika untuk melintasi padang bunga.

“Aku pernah membaca kalau bunga ini merupakan simbol kesetiaan dan cinta abadi.”

Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti, dan mulai saat itu muncul keinginan kuat dalam dirinya untuk lebih memahami bahasa bunga.

.

.

.

.

“Aku juga ingin menonton sirkus, datang ke opera, berdoa di katedral dengan Uno,” gerutu Jaejoong di dalam kereta kuda yang membawanya pulang dari panti.

Suasana hatinya kembali buruk setelah melihat Yunho begitu disayangi penghuni Cassiopeia Orphanage. Pun tadi saat perjamuan di meja makan, Victoria duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho, sedangkan dirinya di sisi yang lain.

Meskipun belum lama mengenal Yunho, ia sudah merasakan ketidakrelaan untuk berbagi dengan yang lain. Ia ingin Yunho hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Seorang Yunho yang mampu menghapus rasa kesepiannya lantaran kedua orang tuanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

Sementara itu, Yunho dengan senyum terkulum, hanya sesekali memerhatikan jalan. Ia enggan mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok mungil yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela dengan menopang dagu tersebut. Kereta bergerak melambat sebelum kusir membuatnya berhenti atas instruksinya. Jaejoong hanya meliriknya ketika ia turun dari kereta.

Sekembalinya ia ke kereta, Jaejoong belum berubah dari posisi semula. Bahkan tidak tertarik dengan kotak lumayan besar yang dibawanya ikut serta, hanya selirik saja sebelum kembali fokus pada pemandangan di luar kereta.

Selanjutnya kereta melaju kembali dengan penumpang yang saling bungkam.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka mata di pagi buta dengan perut lapar. Kemarin ia sampai melewatkan makan malam lantaran masih merajuk kepada Yunho. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak sanggup membujuknya.

“Ah.” Tubuh mungilnya terantuk kotak merah ketika ia berubah posisi. Ia tak ingat semalam ada kotak lumayan besar itu di tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan ia bangun. Tangannya menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk sebelum memerhatikan kotak itu lebih intens. Rasanya kotak itu tak asing lagi, dan ingatannya langsung tertuju pada Yunho yang kemarin turun dari kereta hanya untuk mengambilnya.

“Memangnya apa isinya?” gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut, masih merasa kesal kepada sosok yang mungkin meletakkan itu di sana sewaktu ia terlelap.

Dengan hati-hati ia menarik pita keemasan yang membentuk simpul indah pada kotak merah itu. Lantas sisi-sisi kotak itu terbuka secara bersamaan, menampakkan boneka putri bangsawan serta beruang cokelat. Matanya berbinar dipenuhi rasa gemas.

Masih dengan antusiasme tinggi, ia berlari meninggalkan kamarnya beserta dua boneka yang didekapnya pada sepasang lengannya, mencari sosok yang ia yakini telah memberikan boneka cantik dan menggemaskan itu padanya. Tak peduli ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur berenda, juga kaki telanjangnya yang menapak dinginnya marmer.

“Uno—”

“Sepertinya kami datang terlalu pagi.”

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika melewati ruang santai. Terlebih yang dicarinya juga di depan mata, bersama sepasang pria dan wanita yang seumuran dengan orang tuanya.

“Ah, apa itu Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong terkesiap manakala lima pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ia masih terpaku di ambang pintu, ketika wanita yang masih asing baginya itu kembali berucap,

“Ternyata keponakanku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.”

“Seharusnya kau tak heran, Lady Jung,” sahut ibu Jaejoong setengah bergurau, “—karena yang melahirkannya adalah aku.”

Setelahnya terdengar tawa anggun kedua wanita aristokrat itu, juga kekehan pelan suami mereka. Sementara atensi Jaejoong masih berpokok kepada Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

“Aku kira Uno berasal dari panti,” kata Jaejoong takut-takut saat ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho di kamarnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, “Setiap menghadiri kegiatan sosial, Ibu selalu mengajakku. Karena itu aku jadi punya banyak kawan baru, selain temanku di sekolah.”

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho adalah saudara sepupunya yang memang belum pernah ditemuinya sampai ayahnya mengajaknya tinggal di kediamannya. Selama ini para orang tua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai tak punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Dan ternyata Yunho adalah putra pertama dari dokter Yong Hwa Jung, pemilik rumah sakit yang tersebar di beberapa titik wilayah di Britania Raya, yang juga merupakan saudara sepupu ayahnya. Yang lebih membuatnya terperangah, bahwa The Lord Yunho Jung adalah tunangannya,

“Kemarin Jiji tidak mau berbicara denganku. Aku pikir aku sudah dibenci.”

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sementara boneka beruangnya ia dekap kuat-kuat, “Aku tidak ingin Uno pergi dari sini. Ku mohon jangan pulang, aku tidak mau sendiri lagi….”

Yunho terbeliak ketika Jaejoong menitikkan air mata, “Hei, jangan menangis….”

Jaejoong justru menangis lebih kencang.

“Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini.”

“Sungguh?” rengek Jaejoong sembari menggosok matanya yang buram karena air mata.

Yunho lantas mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, “Aku Yunho Jung, bersumpah akan menjadi kesatria pelindung Jaejoong Kim.”

Jaejoong tertawa senang dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan penuh suka cita.

“Dan Uno adalah milik Jiji,” sahut Jaejoong disertai kikikan kecil, dengan jemari masih saling berpaut. Tingkah lucunya itu berbuah tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
